Just Breathe
by NothingToProveNow
Summary: A figure moved closer "The past, present and future. All very fragile things. One twist and or turn and bam; Things are messed up to hell. So be careful children. This'll be one wild ride." She said. Her eyes shined of darkness. Her aura was pure black.
1. Poison Rain Drops

**Story Tile: Just Breathe.**

**Disclaimer: We all love these disclaimers, no don't we? Any who; I, Hannah, Do NOT own the book series "The Vampire Academy", Richelle Mead does. I do own a few people I created for this story though.**

_Summery: A figure moved closer "The past, present and future. All very fragile things. One twist and or turn and bam; Things are messed up to hell. Be careful children. This'll be a wild ride." the girl spoke. Her black eyes shined of evil and darkness. A aura of black floated around her tiny, female frame. _

**Couples In Story: **Dimitri/Rose | Christian/Lissa | Abe/Janine | Mikhail/Alexandra | Nicholas/Jessica | Someone/Elena | Andre/Melissa

**Chapter One: **Poison Rain Drops.

**Residence of Dimitri and Rosemary Belikov.**

**Montana.**

**6:00 PM.**

Rose Hathaway stood before the mirror in her bedroom. Her dark locks of brown hair tickled her bare back and stomach as she stood in just grey sweatpants, white tennis shoes and a black sports bra. Her fingers fell to touch the tanned yet somehow still pale and cream colored skin on her lower stomach area. The 18 year olds mouth formed a very large circle as her breath left her body. She softly traced her fingers on her stomach. Rose couldn't freaking believe it. Pregnant. She was fucking _pregnant._ With a baby. A tiny little child inside her. She still didn't believe it though the hard bump forming between her hips said otherwise.

Rose softly closed her mouth, her pink Revlon lip gloss sticking her plump lips together. She ran her pink, soft tongue over her lips and let out another breath. The doctor or she should say _doctors_ has no idea how to explain this. She was pregnant. That wasn't the shocker. The shocking part was she was pregnant by her soul mate and husband for one month Dimitri Belikov. He was a half vampire or more commonly known as a guardian. The only way the doctors could make sense of it was that when she was dead for those few seconds before her best friend, Lissa, brought her back she somehow was now able to carry a child to term.

The doctors said she was about four months or so. Give or take a day or so. She was due in the winter. This winter. Late winter of course though. Rose gasp as a pair of warm hands wrapped around her own on her stomach's bump. She felt a strand of hair tickle her cheek and she smiled a bit. "Hmm. You are taking this better then me. And I'm the ones who's pregnant!" Rose said, a laugh falling off her cheeks, her old self showing though. Dimitri grinned and kissed her cheek

"Hmm. If we're lucky your sarcastic gene will skip our little ones." he whispered in her ear. His words and slightly accented voice sent shivers down her spin.

Rose smiled a little bigger "Lissa will be glad someone else is pregnant. The baby keeps kicking her at night." she said. Dimitri nodded as if wondering to himself if that would happen to Rose.

"I called home. My sisters are over the moon. Don't be shocked if they show up one day with arms full of gifts to the little Belikov." he said.

Rose nodded and went to change. Coming out a few minutes later she kissed Dimitri's cheek softly then they left to go see Lissa. Walking inside the large house Rose was greeted by a very pregnant Lissa attacking her with hugs.

"You should have told me!" she said out, her voice full of glee.

Rose paused "Told you what Liss?" she asked.

"That you are pregnant!" she said.

Rose laughed "I just found out. Dimitri think it'll be a girl. I think it's a boy." She said softly.

And those were the last words Rose, Lissa and Dimitri said before the ground and earth started to shake. Rose moved closer to Lissa. "Lissa!" she said before her world went black.

**Vladimir Academy.**

**Future.**

**School Grounds.**

Rose and Dimitri woke with a gasp. Rose pushed herself to her feet and checked on Lissa who was still out of it. Dimitri's arms wrapped around his wife, ready to protect her. A figure moved closer "The past, present and future. All very fragile things. One twist and or turn and bam; Things are messed up to hell. Be careful children. This'll be a wild ride." the girl spoke. Her black eyes shined of evil and darkness. A aura of black floated around her tiny, female frame. She looked twenty or so. Maybe 25 or younger. She clapped her hands and laughed a wicked, childish gleeful giggle. "Bye!" she spoke before she disappeared into thin fucking air.

A male figure walked over. "Hmm." was all the teenager spoke. He waved at them to follow him. "Mr. Belikov, Miss. Hathaway." he spoke.

Almost as if under some spell, the three followed the male person, Lissa more like waddling with her five month pregnant stomach.

They ended up in the schools much different then they remembered gym. A class of twenty half vampires stood in yoga and sweat pants plus tank tops, sweaters and hoodie jackets. One figure was in front of the class. A male. He paused as he came to notice Dimitri, Rose, Lissa and the male figure in the back of the Vladimir school gym. He curled his fingers, urging a teenage girl to come forward. She had dark chocolate eyes, slightly creamy yet still tanned skin, plump pink orange kissable lips and a curvy yet sexy figure. A white tank top was over a black sports bra and she wore baggy sweat pants with black yellow rimmed tennis shoes. Her dark brown hair was tied in a pony tail on the crown of her head, tickling her neck. "Belikov! Front and center." he yelled.

The girl rolled her eyes at him "Coming Mr. Trazoylena" she spoke. She came forward and stood on a mat.

The older man, maybe twenty or so nodded. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded. They two three steps back each before going at it. He had her almost down and called out to the classroom full of students "See the mistake she made she alm-" he was cut off by the tiny figured teenage girl flipping him over. She sat on his stomach and pelvic bone area. Her hands on both sides of his shoulders. "One, two-three. You out." she said, leaning down to whispered it to him. She did a back flip and landed on the balls of her feet, waiting for him to get up. He laughed and stood up, his six foot five figure towering over her five foot seven inch one. He frowned and told the class to partner off in twos. They took places on grey, black and white mats, ready to fight for class. Once away from everyone they ended up in the hallway in a classroom that was once empty but Rose, Lissa and Dimitri now all stood in.

The male figure grinned "I'm sorry for the wait you two. I should introduce myself. I'm Andre Ozera." he spoke. His blue eyed shined, the moonlight casting a glow off his dark, sandy blond hair.

"Andre Ozera?" Lissa asked before her eyes got wide and she looked down at her stomach. The 18 year old laughed "Yes. I'm your kid. Andre Lucas Ozera. And this is-" It then all clicked inside Rose's head as in Dimitri's a moment later. She matched the hair, eye color and height. "Our child." she spoke softly, her voice almost a whisper. The brown eyed girl smiled at the two shocked half vampires. "Elena. Elena Vasilisa Belikova." she said. Rose's eyes went wide. "I-I'm having a girl?" she asked. A smile forming on her face. Elena eyed Andre who nodded at her. "Eh-No. I'm the second youngest. I have three older brothers and a baby sister." she said. "Nicholas, Alexander, Tristan then me and Zasha." she said. "I'm 17." she said after a long, pregnant pause filled the room. Rose and Dimitri just nodded, shock filling both the adults faces.

An hour later and back in the gym, Dimitri and Rose sat off to the side lines, where no one could see them. They didn't really want to believe that this was the future. But it was hard not to when they saw so much of Dimitri and Rose in Elena. A guy in class smacked Elena's ass as she thought some friends and a few other fellow class mates some tricks and moves she learned from years of training with her older brothers. She grabbed his hand and twisted him around, pain flicking onto his face "Hands off, Ivishkov." she spoke in a low, snarl and growl. She let him go and he laughed before frowning "Don't yell at me, Belikov. I was just joking." he said. She rose an eyebrow at him. "Вы бы, скорее, я на тебя кричать на русском языке, Михаил?" she asked him. He shook his head no.

"I'd rather no get yelled at in Russian either, Belikov." he said as he left.

She giggled for a moment "I'll put on a sexy Russian accent for ya's!" she yelled at him, laughing. She might be a weapon when mad but Mikhail was a friend of sorts.

A blonde girl bounced on in. She smiled wide and she and Elena hugged. Then Elena paused and held the fellow thin as a rail tall as a tree blue grey eyed teenage girl by her shoulder and pulled her glasses off. Elena gasp. "What happen?" she asked, eyeing the black and purple bruise forming on her friend. She started to lie when she cut her off.

"Lillian Maria Ozera. Do not dare trying to lie to me." she said. The blonde girl sighed at her friend. "Kaysen Jamesikov knocked me into my locker door-Again." she said.

"Ебать!" she said, her lips forming a frown.

Elena left the gym, leaving Andre to take care of his little sister, Lillian Ozera.

Walking down the empty hallways of the Vladimir school she and Dimitri and Rose she had been following her came to a halt. Lillian rushed after them as did Mikhail. "Oh my god." Lillian mumbled.

Mikhail frowned, eyes filling with anger and madness. "Is that-" Elena nodded.

"Raiden Michael Naluoshinozva" she spoke. "Son of Turkish mafia members Stefan and Natalie. And family enemy of mine." she spoke.

Elena sighed. "Well fuck." she mumbled.

**AN: More? Yes? Good! Another chapter soon. Reviews make me update way fucking faster. I've been known to update twice or three times in a day before due to it. Also;**

Вы бы, скорее, я на тебя кричать на русском языке, Михаил?

**Is Russian for "Would you rather I yell at you in Russian, Mikhail?"**

**And **"Ебать!" **Is Russian for fuck. Next chapter dear ole Elena runs into health and love issues. We met her brothers, Nicholas and Alexander and someone gets into a bad car crash and dies. Any guesses who? Review. I'll make Dimitri speak in Russian if you do. **


	2. Silent Hope

**Story Tile: Just Breathe.**

**Disclaimer: We all love these disclaimers, no don't we? Any who; I, Hannah, Do NOT own the book series "The Vampire Academy", Richelle Mead does. I do own a few people I created for this story though.**

_Summery: A figure moved closer "The past, present and future. All very fragile things. One twist and or turn and bam; Things are messed up to hell. Be careful children. This'll be a wild ride." the girl spoke. Her black eyes shined of evil and darkness. A aura of black floated around her tiny, female frame. _

**Couples In Story: **Dimitri/Rose | Christian/Lissa | Abe/Janine | Mikhail/Alexandra | Nicholas/Jessica | Someone/Elena | Andre/Melissa

**Chapter Two: **Silent Hope.

**Vladimir Academy.**

**Dorm Room of Elena Belikova.**

**2:00 Am.**

Elena sat on her bed in grey sweat pants and a black V neck tank top. The rims of her black silk bra poked through the top just a touch. Her dark brown hair tickled the back of her neck. Her melted chocolate brown eyes looked sleepy, hazed with day dreaming and thoughts of Raiden. The seventeen year old female rolled off her bed when a knock came to her door. She padded her way over to the door, flicked the lock to the right and came face to face with her parents; The younger ones from the past that was. Behind them was Andre and Lillian. She allowed them to come in. Dimitri stood near the door, years of being a dhampir trainer showing as he stood, not moving a single muscle. Rose sat in a chair next to the door's left hand side corner. Lillian sat on the bed next to Andre, her older brother.

Lillian spoke softly to Elena who just rested her head on her best friends shoulder. Next to Lillian's light blonde hair, Elena's looked almost jet midnight black.

It was Rose who spoke first. "Who is Raiden Naluoshinozva and why is he so important?" she asked at last.

Elena looked up, fear and worry crossing the teenage girls face. "We-We don't get along. He was with his father, Stefan on a 'work' trip meaning they would kill someone. He was in Russia and I was visiting my aunts. We crossed paths and he took a liking to me. One month later sparks has started flying and we went on a couple dates. This was before I found out what his father did in his line of 'work'. I then rejected him. He didn't take that too well." she said before lifted the edge of her tank top up about four inches to just above her belly button. There lay a smooth, silver white as moonlight scar, on her left side above her pelvic bone. About five inches long and 1/5th a inch think.

Rose and Dimitri's eyes got wide. Dimitri's fist clenched in anger. He may not know this girl who was said to be his future daughter but any man who hurt a lady that way made the twenty four year old mad as a fucking bull.

"What happened after eh, that?" Rose asked, nodding to the girls scar on her smooth as milk and soft as silk skin. "My oldest brother, Nicholas beat him up and he left Russia for good." she said. Rose paused "How old is Nicholas?" she asked.

Elena looked up before she paused and answered her. "Twenty One. Alexander is twenty and Tristan is eighteen. I just turned 17 last month. And Zasha is almost 15." she said softly.

Elena sighed and checked her watch before she gasp "Shit! I have a private training session with Micah." the teenage girl breathed out. She grabbed her tennis shoes, shoved her size seven feet in them, fast, sloppy and lazy she tried the black silver and red rimmed shoe laces in a large, double tied bow with a triple under knot to keep them in place.

Elena took off running down the hallway, Lillian following after her best friend since her dorm room was in the next hallway over anyhow. Rose and Dimitri turned to eye each other, shock, worry and love covering the adults faces.

Rose paused then looked at Andre who was busy texting away on his cell phone. "Who's Micah?" Rose asked the blond teenage male.

Andre looked up at her and laughed for a second "Her training teacher. Mr. Trazoylena." he said.

Rose paused before something came to mind. The way she touched her teacher when they showed the kids some moves in gym class. The way her eyes shined when she saw and spoke to him. Oh shit. "Oh she is so my kid." she said, hiding her face in her hands to stop from laughing. Much like herself, her 17 year old daughter had a crush on her older teenager.

Elena rushed into gym, came to a sudden halt and almost smashed right into her six foot five teacher, Micah Trazoylena. His brown eyes shined with laughter at the hyper, jumpy teenage habits she was showing. The brown haired, pale skinned man's hands flew to her shoulders, keeping her from almost falling over. Elena's eyes got wide. Oh god they were so close. And he was so strong. And damn he smelled good. All man like with a touch of after shave or something. Maybe his shampoo? She didn't know and didn't care that much.

Micah rose an eyebrow at her "Do you always run to class like this when you are eh running late, Elena?" he asked, his Russian accent peaking through at a few words. No much was known about Micah other then he was twenty years old. Born and raised in Russia before he got moved here last month from his old school in Russia. She knew he had two younger sisters and a niece named Allison. He had brown eyes, dark brown hair and stood at an even six feet and five inches and a half tall. He only wore his leather duster jacket when it was snowing outside in the fall and winter and he liked lemon tea hot. That was pretty much all she had come to learn in the past few months she'd been working with Micah.

A pretty yet warm tone pink, red and orange blush tinged the seventeen year old girls cheeks. She bit her plump, orange and pink colored bottom lips and looked up at Micah, lust filling her eyes.

Elena set her bag down and stretched for a few minutes before she and Micah worked on back flips, kicks and blocking with her arms, hands and wrists. One blow send the teenage flying backwards and forced her to land flat on her ass in the middle of the gym. She let out a yelp and Micah leaned down to help her up. She looked up at him and then without thanking at all, kissed him. The Russian's body froze with shock before his left hand worked it's way before her back and rested on the small of her back, his other hand behind her neck. He pulled back. "Elena!" the Russian spat out.

"We-We can't do this, Elena." he spoke again, his accent forcing his words to almost come out not understandable.

"Прости!" The teenage said before backing away.

Elena then grabbed on his arm, her word getting hazed fill with fog. "Кое-что, что-то не так." she spoke In Russian again before passing out. Her world going dark. The last thing she heard was Micah yelling her name at her.

**AN: I would have added the car crash and fight scenes in this chapter but it would have made this just way too fucking long. Over 3000, 4000 or even 5000 words long. Who would make a better match for Elena? Micah or Raiden? Love/hate or be just like her mother, Rose? Fall for her enemy or her forbidden teacher? Review. All reviews make me happy. Oh and once again;**

Кое-что, что-то не так.

**Means "Something, Something is wrong."**

**And **Прости!

**Means "I'm Sorry!" All are Russian words.**


End file.
